


Workout Buddies

by HeinousActsZX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meteorstuck, because c'mon we all know she's jacked, buff kanaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousActsZX/pseuds/HeinousActsZX
Summary: Dave and Kanaya break a sweat on the meteor.





	Workout Buddies

Kanaya grunted slightly. She was tough, but it wasn’t easy to do a hundred push-ups in a row.  Sweat dripped down her face as she tried to draw upon the strength to finish her reps.

Of course, she had a little help.

“Consistency, Kanaya. It’s all about consistency.” Dave said, not bothering to look away from his phone, casually sitting on her back. “Trust me, you don’t get a look like mine without keeping consistent.”

Kanaya stifled a chuckle as she lowered herself up and down again. Dave was something of an unorthodox workout partner, but he was certainly encouraging.  And a bit of extra weight certainly didn’t hurt when you were trying to build muscle.

“C’mon, Kanaya, you got three more in you.”

Gritting her teeth in determination, Kanaya slowly performed the motions three more times, before lowering herself to the ground completely, panting slightly.  Dave casually hopped off her back and strolled to where he had stashed his apple juice.  “Good call, I think it’s about time we took a break.  A couple of buff studs like us can’t be pumping iron nonstop.”

Kanaya grinned. “Oh, certainly,” she said, gradually standing up to stretch and ease her aching muscles. “Karkat will be so impressed with the body you’ve been building.“

Dave didn’t have a response to that, turning his head away so she couldn’t see him blush.  Kanaya looked across the work out to look at the familiar figure in an orange hoodie that had watching with rapt attention the entire time.

“Rose, if you want to work out with us, I promise that there’s plenty of room.” Kanaya said, gesturing around.

Rose bit her lip as she got a good look at Kanaya, glistening with sweat in her workout tank top, muscles bulging, smiling warmly at her. “Trust me, Kanaya, I’ve already got the best seat in the house.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little something. Dave and Kanaya would be best pals c'mon you can't even deny it.


End file.
